


Against all reason

by Schangia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Partners in Crime, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Zine, always at yahaba's side, kyoutani is the figurative watchdog in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schangia/pseuds/Schangia
Summary: Yahaba had to take over the organisation after his father's death and he knows he wouldn't have lasted a day if it hadn't been for Kyoutani by his side.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Against all reason

Ever since his father died a year ago, Yahaba struggled to fill the hole he had left as the boss of a large criminal organisation. While Yahaba had always been considered his father's heir, nobody had expected him to die so soon—and of a natural cause, no less. So he had been left with nothing; no guidance to receive, no advice to regard or disregard, no parents to offer their support, and no confidence in his own abilities.

The last year had been nothing short of terrifying and exhausting, but Yahaba had managed to make a place for himself both at the top of his organisation and in the world of violence he was plunged into against his will. Despite him knowing that he was his father's successor, he had always tried to stay away from the shadows as much as possible, and that had come back to haunt him now.

It was a mystery even to himself how he had managed to survive until now, how he had prevented the organisation from falling apart when there was so little he was capable of—

Kyoutani's low growl broke his train of thought and brought him back to the study they were currently gathered in, air stifling with finished cigars and threatening words. It was one of Kyoutani's many odd habits; whenever Yahaba's thoughts seemed to wander off, his bodyguard would always remind him of his presence.

Straightening his back, Yahaba concentrated on his business partner across the heavy wooden table. Sumiyoshi was an unpleasant man, all sleek smiles and empty words, but an important figure in their world nevertheless. It would only benefit his own business to work together with his father's old rival, even if it meant letting a dangerous opponent too close for comfort.

If he had been in this situation before his father passed, the older man's confidence would've left Yahaba trembling. But these days of uncertainty and cowardice were past him now, or so he tried to tell himself whenever he was in front of others; he had to live up to his father's name, after all.

He watched with vigilant eyes how Sumiyoshi slid the proposed contract over the table's smooth surface. Yahaba could feel Kyoutani stiffen when the other man stood up, his eyes never leaving the three bodyguards Sumiyoshi had brought with him in a ridiculous display of power.

“I'll see myself out then, Young Master. I'm awaiting your favourable reply,” Sumiyoshi said before bowing in mock respect, not bothering to wait for Yahaba to stand as well.

Once he and Kyoutani were the only ones left inside the study, Yahaba heaved a sigh of relief. His shoulders relaxed almost instantly as he sunk back into his large armchair. No matter how much he tried to pretend, negotiations still left him weak in the knees. Closing his eyes, he covered his face with one hand, mumbling a quiet, “I'm glad it's finally over.”

“I'll kill him if you want him dead.”

Kyoutani's reply is just as quiet, yet much more determined. Yahaba knew that his friend wouldn't hesitate to hunt down everyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way. The thought of that brought a small smile to his lips.

“He's not worth it.”

“It won't take long. I can do it right now.”

“No,” Yahaba said, more firmly this time, and held out his free hand. “Stay by my side.”

Not even a heartbeat later, strong fingers wrapped around his own, squeezing them carefully. Kyoutani's other hand found its way on top of his head, lightly ruffling his hair in an attempt to distract him from the meeting. When he replied, Kyoutani sounded much closer than before.

“As you wish.”

*

Kyoutani had sworn to never leave Yahaba's side long before he had been appointed his bodyguard. They've been together for as long as he could remember, ever since Yahaba's father had taken him in as an orphan so his son could have a friend his age to spend time with. It always brought a smile to Kyoutani's lips when he remembered how badly they had got along at first, Yahaba being afraid of his sudden outbursts of anger and Kyoutani not wanting to spend time with a crybaby who couldn't do anything on his own.

Their relationship had changed one summer's evening, when Kyoutani had picked a fight with a bunch of other kids. He had been completely outnumbered until Yahaba suddenly appeared and, despite his own doubts and fear, had stood up for him. Or at least he had tried to; Yahaba got beaten up pretty badly, but he had seemed so proud that Kyoutani went home with only a few scratches.

Naturally, Kyoutani was scolded for Yahaba's injuries. He was supposed to be the one protecting the boss's son, not the other way round. And when Yahaba apologised to him, quietly shuffling and sniffling, Kyoutani felt that he could dedicate his life to him.

Which he did. Ever since that day, Kyoutani had trained himself in all sorts of martial arts, had become well-versed in handling different weapons, and prided himself in always shielding Yahaba from his enemies. That day, Kyoutani had sworn to never leave his friend's side, especially not when he had doubts about being capable enough to fill his father's shoes.

“I'll never be able to replace my father,” Yahaba would often say, almost like a mantra he repeated without really paying attention.

Kyoutani's answer was always the same. “You will.”

He could tell today was a bad day from the slight slump in Yahaba's shoulders and the way his grin didn't reach his eyes.

“Of course you'd say that, you're my bodyguard after all. I honestly don't get how you can stand being by my side all the time, when I—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Kyoutani closed the distance between them, forcefully grabbing the chair's armrests and staring straight into Yahaba's face, not giving him the chance to look away.

“I'll never leave your side. If anyone wants to tear us apart, they'll have to kill me first.” His grip on the armrests tightened. “You'll surpass your father one day. And I'll be there to witness it.”

Kyoutani leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. He could feel Yahaba's chuckle before he heard it.

“You're so cheesy sometimes, Ken,” he whispered, more light-hearted now.

Kyoutani felt himself relax. He closed his eyes, at ease because he managed to chase away Yahaba's demons for the time being, and leaned closer until their lips touched. When Yahaba didn't pull away, he let out a low growl, softly nipping at his bottom lip, hoping to erase all of his partner's doubts.

*

Growing up together meant they had seen every side of each other, the bad even more so than the good, and Kyoutani had been glad to be at Yahaba's side through all of it. Especially during the quieter nights, when doubts and terrible thoughts lurked in the dark of their room. (It was Yahaba's room first and foremost, but Kyoutani hardly went back to sleep in his own.)

During their teenage days, Kyoutani had at first simply stood guard next to Yahaba's bed. Eventually, he had settled with lying down next to him—at first only when he was shaken awake by a nightmare, then simply because he craved the warmth of his body—and pulling him as close to his chest as possible, secretly hoping he could shield him from all evil in the world if he just held onto him tight enough.

*

Yahaba had known that Sumiyoshi was a fool, but never could he have imagined the extent of the other man's audacity. A week after their last meeting he had come back, uninvited this time, with a grin spreading across his face that made Yahaba uneasy. He eyed the older man warily, only partly aware of how Kyoutani stood a little closer than usual.

Sumiyoshi had come without any bodyguards today and it threw both of them off.

Yahaba willed his voice to sound indifferent. “What do you want?”

“I had a feeling you didn't quite like the last offer I made you, so I wanted to make you a better one.” His grin sent a shiver down Yahaba's spine. “I'll agree to all of your demands if you give me your bodyguard instead.”

The silence in the large room was palpable. Yahaba and Kyoutani narrowed their eyes at the same time, the latter even taking a threatening step forward, but Sumiyoshi either didn't notice or didn't care.

“Just think about it,” he continued, “it'd be a smart deal for you—”

There wasn't anything in the world Yahaba had ever disliked as much as the way Sumiyoshi looked at Kyoutani. He rose to his feet at once, jaw tight and eyes burning.

“Negotiations are off. Leave.”

“What are you saying? You can hardly mean—”

Sumiyoshi paused when Yahaba pulled his gun from its holster, pointing it directly at the other's head. He had never shot anyone before (why would he need to kill when he could always rely on Kyoutani?), but if Sumiyoshi provoked him any further, he wouldn't hesitate.

“You heard me.” Yahaba didn't recognise his own voice. “Now back off. He's mine.”

It took Sumiyoshi a few moments to judge the situation. Then he smirked, a lot less intimidated than Yahaba had hoped, and simply held up his hands in mock surrender. As he turned around and calmly walked towards the door, he said, “You'll regret this, Young Master.”

Silence fell over the room and yet Yahaba was screaming on the inside. Just thinking about all the possible consequences of his actions made his head spin a little, but before he could spiral downwards, he felt Kyoutani grab his hand and pull him closer.

“I'm yours, huh?” he whispered, the smug smirk on his lips not quite betraying the fondness in his eyes. Suddenly embarrassed by what he did, Yahaba felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

“You should know that already. Wipe the grin off your face,” he said before burying his head in Kyoutani's chest, breathing in his scent and knowing deep down that he had made the right decision, no matter the consequences.


End file.
